The Adventures of Tintin: The Gypsy Affair
by my-little-Kelsey
Summary: After the events in The Seven Crystal Balls/Prisoners of the Sun, Tintin and Co. return home only to find there's been a house thief stealing food. Tintin soon finds the culprit of the crime: a fifteen year old gypsy named Ronnie. One morning when Tintin finds the alliance gone and kidnapped, its up to him to rescue them and save the day! I don't own Tintin! Tintin/OC
1. Prologue

On a sunny bright afternoon during spring at Marlinspike Hall, the ginger-haired reporter who was called 'Tintin' was enjoying the sunshine by reading a book under a hollow tree with his furry companion by his side who was called 'Snowy'. Snowy usually had an unquestionable appetite for food and he was dreaming he was eating human food and that all of his friends were eating dog food. Suddenly, something caught Snowy's attention and he ran back to Marlinspike Hall, the estate of the Haddocks. Tintin left his book by the tree and chased after his dog.

"Snowy!"

A figure fell to the ground from the kitchen window to the muddy grounds of spring, and she sprinted straight to the woods. Snowy chased after the figure and bit on the cloak the figure hid her face with. Snowy grip was so strong that the cloak fell over him making him blind to see. Tintin jumped over blinded Snowy without bring harm to him and kept in pursuit after the figure.

"Wait! Who are you? Stop!"

The figure didn't respond to any of Tintin's shouts so it kept on running. The figure stopped by a stream which divided the woods in half. She looked behind her back and saw the ginger-headed boy getting closer and closer. The figure ran across the water and headed for the other side. By the time Tintin reached the stream the figure was gone, and there was nothing more.

"That was all for not, wasn't it Snowy?" said Tintin looking down at Snowy who had caught up with him.

Snowy barked in reply to Tintin. Tintin kneeled down and took the cloak off of Snowy's back. He stood up and looked in the pockets to see if there was anything that the figure might have stolen from Marlinspike. Unfortunately, he found nothing and with that, he headed back to the tree to get his book and head inside. Tintin wanted to investigate what the figure might have stolen. It could have been anything in the house. Tintin knew he saw the anonymous figure jump out of the kitchen window, so the first place to search was obviously the kitchen. He found his fellow friend the Captain in there and he was untying the butler Nestor. As soon as Nestor was untied from the blasted ropes, everyone except Tintin looked down at Snowy.

"What's everyone looking at me for? I didn't steal any food I swear!" said Snowy.

"Tintin are you sure that Snowy didn't steal any food this time?" said the Captain recalling when they were searching for treasure that Snowy was stealing food from the kitchen.

"Of course I'm sure. He was beside me when I was reading my book outside so I doubt that my dog did it." Tintin turned to Nestor and said, "Nestor what happened? Did you see someone?"

"No I didn't. But I remember I was tending the plants in the kitchen when all the sudden, I felt a blast to my head and I was tied up and held in the closet. If it weren't for the Captain, he may have never found me."

Tintin searched everywhere in the kitchen to see what the thief could have stolen. He looked in the storage room of the kitchen where all of the food is stored, and he found some items were missing. Seven cans of peaches stood on a shelf but there were supposed to be ten cans instead of seven cans. He then found fifteen tomatoes were but there was supposed to be twenty tomatoes not fifteen. The last thing he found was that there was ten cans of soup and there was supposed to be fifteen not ten.

"Well, what did you find landlubber?"

Tintin turned from the shelves in the storage room and turned to the Captain and Nestor.

"Whoever the thief was, it took three cans of peaches, five tomatoes, and five cans of soup."

"Blistering barnacles that amount of food is enough to feed a whole poor family!"

"I know. We'll have to keep an open eye for this intruder in case if it decides to strike again."

All of the sudden, the Professor entered in the kitchen with his pendulum and then Nestor left to continue with his duties in the household.

"Why hello Tintin!"

Tintin wondered if the Professor saw the intruder, and so he asked, "Professor, did you see the intruder jump out from the kitchen window?"

"No need to be concerned, I'm just going off to town to get a book about astrophysics. It was just released a week ago and I'm very interested in reading it. Would you both like to come along?"

"NO YOU DEAF BABOON! THE BOY JUST ASKED IF YOU SEEN THE INTRUDER!" yelled the Captain with all of his might.

"The short cut to town is through the meadow? Then why didn't you just say so? Anyways, I'm off and I'll be back very shortly."

The Captain groaned because his friend has a very serious problem with one of his ears. The Professor went to the closet, grabbed his coat, his hat, and umbrella and walked out the door without another word. The Professor walked about the meadow road which leads to town. The thief was waiting patiently to strike and take the Professor's money. When the Professor was close by the bus stop sign, the thief attacked the Professor and it searched everywhere for his wallet to take his wallet. She was just about to get away when the bus driver grabbed the helpless Professor's umbrella and whacked the thief hard on the head. The thief fell down to the muddy ground and dropped the wallet.

"Sir or madam, if you so happen as to move, I'll crack your head open like a melon."

The Professor got up on his feet and thanked the bus driver for saving him. The Professor kneeled down and got his wallet and his umbrella back from the bus driver. The bus driver offered the Professor safe passage to town and so the Professor got on the bus and it was off. The thief lifted her head off of the muddy ground and groaned in frustration and banged her left hand on the mucky mud. The thief got up, brushed off most of the mud on her shirt, and ran back into the forest before she was seen.

_**Author's Note: Who was thief? Will Tintin be smart enough to catch her?**_

_**Great start to a good story eh? And I apologize for the beginning being short. Some of you guys will be writing reviews about this and asking me why I deleted my old chapters and demand an explanation for weeks. So without further do, here's my explanation: **_

_**When I read and read my first story, I was upset that I did such a pathetic job on it and that it was a horrible start to my Tintin stories and so I decided to re-write the whole thing from scratch. So write in the reviews if you like the old story or the new story better. Catch ya reviewers later!**_


	2. Chapter One

Back at the mansion, Tintin was hiding in the closet of the kitchen in case the thief came back to steal more food. It was a good thing Tintin came inside; it was starting to rain. He stood in a blanket of darkness holding his dog and didn't make a single move. He left the door a little open to see who the thief was.

"I've been hiding in here since the theft this afternoon and nothing's happened," he whispered to Snowy.

Tintin heard a faint growl from Snowy and he covered his mouth knowing the thief was inside Marlinspike. She crawled in through the window soaking wet and got down. She looked around and saw no other soul in the house. Tintin opened the closet door wide open and the thief got surprised so she made a break for it. The thief tumbled through the armchairs and she tripped on the marble stairs. Before she could get up again, Tintin got down and grabbed her ankle so she wouldn't get away. The event was like having a tug of war contest. The thief then shrieked, "Let go of me!"

"Not on my life!"

Suddenly, she remembered something. She had daggers in her belt! "_Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!" _she thought to herself. She grabbed one from her belt and she turned her head to Tintin like she was going to murder him if he didn't let go of her. Tintin quaked with fear, but then the thief looked straight into Tintin's face. She knew that face somewhere before. Before she did something, the Captain put his foot over the blade of the dagger and the thief looked up at the Captain. Tintin then pretended that his hand was a gun so he held onto her ankle and commanded to drop her weapons and put her hands up. She unbuckled her belt with one hand and it fell onto the stairs. The Captain lifted his foot off the dagger that the girl held in her hand and took it from her.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Tintin grabbed the belt in his right hand and forced the dark chocolate haired girl up on her feet. The Captain went to get some rope to tie her up to a chair in the living room.

"Now time to get some answers. Who are you and why did you steal our food?"

He held onto her arms so she wouldn't escape. However, she was clever and she stepped on Tintin's foot. He released her and she ran for the door. Tintin hopped around on one foot like a bunny on the stairs. The girl ran for the door but before she could open the handle, the door flew open and

_BANG!_

She fell down to the marble floor on her back knocked out. That was something out of a slapstick comedy. Turns out it was Cuthbert who flew the door open! The Captain came to the front entrance and figured out what happened. Tintin came down from the steps and looked down at the unconscious girl. Tintin kneeled and checked her pulse. Surprisingly after that hit she was still alive! The Professor stared down at the girl lying down and asked, "Oh dear, who's this?"

"This is the intruder."

"There's a cougar in the house?! Hurry we must all get away from it as fast as we can!"

"No Calculus, you can't go back out there! It's pouring rain!" exclaimed the Captain.

"You feel pain? Then why aren't you resting up in bed?"

The Captain groaned again and then Tintin asked the Professor if he got his book on astrophysics at town.

"No, but I did get that book I told all of you I was going to get. But on my way through the short cut in the meadow the Captain told me about, I was attacked by someone who wanted to steal my precious wallet!"

"And I have a very good feeling on who that 'someone' is," said Tintin staring down at the thief. Looking back at the Captain he said, "Captain, help me take the house thief to the living room on the nearest chair. Make sure you're ready to tie the thief up firm."

Tintin lifted up the thief's arms and the Captain lifted up the thief's legs. As they were taking her to the living room, the Captain complained, "Thundering typhoons this thief is about as heavy as you! What has this thief been eating for breakfast anyways? Bricks?"

"Calm down Captain, we're almost there."

As soon as they were there, they put the thief down on one of the armchairs and the Captain started to go around in circles tying up the thief. As soon as the thief was tied up firmly, the Captain ordered Nestor to fetch him a bucket of water to wake up the thief. Tintin took it upon himself to take a closer look at the thief. He noticed she wasn't wearing flats like most women around town would wear. Instead she was wearing leather brown combat boots. He did also notices she wasn't wearing any stockings with her shoes. Her blouse was red and she was wearing a black corset over the blouse. The long untamed locks of the thief's hair were in her face so Tintin pushed the hair out of the way and saw the face of an innocent angel.

The Captain leaned in closer and said, "That angel-face was the thief who stole our food?"

Nestor was almost close to Tintin and the Captain with the bucket of water his master requested, but since Snowy has been frolicking around Nestor's ankles feeling thirsty as ever, the humble butler tripped over Snowy with a yipe coming out from him and then the bucket of water splashed onto Tintin, the Captain, and the girl the Captain called 'angel-faced thief'.

"BY THUNDER WHO DID THAT?" screamed the Captain with all his might.

"Sorry Master Haddock but Master Tintin's dog was frolicking around my feet and I tripped over him."

Tintin didn't mind getting wet on a daily basis. He turned around and noticed the thief was wide awake shaking her wet hair and looking around.

"Huh? Why's my hair in my face?"

The girl blew a strand of hair using her own breath and stared at the same eyes of that boy on the stairs. Her eyes widened with panic and she tried to free herself but no matter how many times she wriggled, she couldn't get out from those tight bonds.

"Captain she's awake."

The Captain looked directly at the girl tied up in the chair. The girl was so sure she knew that face somewhere before so she said, "Tommy? No that can't be right, I was right beside you when you got shot by that scoundrel Garrett."

"What?"

"Forget it. It's not important."

"I will ask you again. Who are you and why did you steal our food?"

"That's pretty easy cause you already know my name…don't you?"

"I don't know your name yet," said Tintin who sounded a bit annoyed that this girl was playing hard to get.

"Well to refresh your memory, my name's Ronnie Hills. And to answer yer other question, that's pretty complicated you see because my dad's the leader of the gypsy alliance."

"A gypsy alliance? Thundering typhoons how long have you been out there for?"

"A few months. And you royals sure are lucky to have one heck of a fancy house!" complimented Ronnie looking around the spacious room.

"Royals?"

"It's another word I like to use for rich people. Since you already know my name, what's yours partner?"

"Well I'm-"

"Wait! I'll guess for myself. It's just something about that funny-looking quiff of yours. I know you! You're that famous reporter Tintin! My Uncle Alcazar told me a lot about you since you came to South America. Ever since you came there, I've been reading your headlines in the newspaper."

"Hang on a minute….did you say that your Uncle is General Alcazar?" Ronnie nodded in reply.

It was hard for Tintin and the Captain to believe that this stranger could be telling the truth or otherwise she could be lying to them. Tintin then remembered they captured her for questioning, not for learning her family history.

"Quit changing the subject. What did you need that food for? You know you could've gone to town to buy some."

"The alliance has got financial problems which is why I steal the food. Although my dad forbids me to come here."

"How do we know you're not lying to us?"

"You royals want proof? I'll give ya proof. First untie me from this chair and I'll take you both to see my dad. And I cross my heart I won't steal anymore food from your kitchen. And if I break a promise, I never forgive myself."

Tintin needed to meditate on Ronnie's deal. If he let her off the hook, would she steal food from the kitchen and still escape? Or would she be honest with her word and let them go see with their own eyes the evidence she has? Tintin then made up his mind to trust Ronnie and he started to untie the ropes using one of Ronnie's daggers.

"Alright, but you have to promise me and the Captain that you won't try anything funny. Got it?"

"Sí, tengo."

The Captain picked up Ronnie by her black corset and asked, "What did you just say you swine?"

"I meant to say yes I get you," said Ronnie annoyed that the Captain can't understand Spanish.

_Xxxxxx_

It was still pouring outside, but what did Ronnie care? She was used to the weather. She was walking in between Tintin, Snowy, and the Captain.

"Are you sure you know where you're going lass?"

"Didn't Tintin see me cross this stream earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Then we're going in the right direction. And I hear your name is Captain? That sounds like a nice name for a sea captain."

"Thanks."

They went across the stream to the other side. While they were walking down a small hill that would lead them to the gypsy camp, the Captain tripped over a tree root and started rolling like he was a bowling ball and Tintin, Snowy, and Ronnie were all the bowling pins. The Captain tripped them over and they were rolling like crazy! They finally stopped when there were in the center of the gypsy camp. Everyone got off the muddy ground and looked around them. Tintin noticed that the houses surrounding them were caravans. There was no one outside and the area looked like a ghost town from the middle Ages when it was the Black Death.

"Do you live out here?" asked the Captain pointing his finger at Ronnie.

Ronnie gave a confused look but she put on a smile and shook the Captain's finger. Tintin quietly snickered at the way Ronnie shakes hands with people. Ronnie noticed the mud she collected shaking hands with the Captain. She wiped it off on her skirt and said, "Is that how you folks out in the city shake hands with each other? It's very interesting."

Suddenly seven men, one from each caravan opened their windows and pointed their shotguns directly at Tintin, Snowy and the Captain. One of them from a painted red and blue caravan was Ronnie's dad. Ronnie knew what this meant; they thought Tintin and his friends were those financial people that wanted to buy the land off them.

Ronnie ran in front of Tintin and said, "Dad wait don't shoot! They're not they men you think they are! They're just some friends I met."

"Dad?"

"Friends?"

"Yes but they're friendly. They don't mean any harm dad. I brought them just for a visit."

"Ya'll heard my daughter, lower your weapons!"

The six men lowered their weapons. Tintin noticed that little children were poking out their heads from the open doors of the caravans with curiosity wondering who the strangers were. Out of one of the caravans, a little girl named Miarka ran out her door barefoot and went to give Ronnie a hug.

"Who are these strangers?"

"Well-"

"Ronnie! Get yourself and your friends inside the caravan before you all catch a cold!" yelled Ronnie's dad.

Tintin grabbed Ronnie's wrist and the Captain followed right behind them. Ronnie was pretty sure she heard Miarka's aunt call for her to come inside too. Tintin heard a match light up and Ronnie's dad lit up the glass lanterns that were hanging on the ceiling of the caravan. Tintin looked around the room as it lit up. He noticed there was an old futon against the right of the wall and at the corners of that room where the futon was blocked out was Ronnie's bed dead center. Tintin looked at Mr. Hills and noticed he almost had the same features as Ronnie except his hair wasn't as long as hers. He was wearing a dirt-covered blouse and was wearing brown overalls and boots like Ronnie's.

"Sorry about the shoguns gentlemen. The name's Antonio and don't you forget it."

"Pleased to meet you Antonio. I'm Tintin and this is Snowy and the Captain," Tintin turned his head to Ronnie and asked, "What do you mean by 'these aren't the men you think they are'?"

"That my friend is a story you might want to hear. A while ago, an anonymous millionaire found out we were out here in the wilderness and wanted to make an offer he thought I wouldn't refuse. Unfortunately for him, I didn't accept his money because if we gave him this land, he'd destroy our caravans and sent us out to live on the streets. But there was a price to pay for my pride against him."

Antonio got out of the chair and went to Ronnie's bedside table. He picked up a photograph that was nearly ages old. It had a picture of Ronnie and himself and his beloved wife Treasure.

"He took my wife when Miarka's family became part of the alliance and I haven't seen her since. The last I saw her she told me she was out cleaning our clothes in the nearby stream with Ronnie at twilight. Ronnie ran back to me and told me some men took Treasure. When I came back with her, all that was left was the laundry in the water splattered with blood."

Antonio then put his hands to his eyes to hide his mourning. Ronnie got up on her feet and kneeled next to her dad's chair and passed him his handkerchief.

"Did you even bother calling the police?" asked the Captain.

"We called the police and they didn't believe that I was telling the truth. They thought I killed my wife so I still remain a suspect of the crime. I sent a telegraph to my brother Alcazar in San Theodoros to search for my wife and to contact me if he found her. I feel as if I let my own wife down and worse, let myself down."

"Don't worry dad we'll find mum and bring her back."

"But how can I do that Ronnie? The police don't believe me, I have no evidence to clear my name whatsoever and here I am feeling miserable and sorry for myself!"

Tintin then noticed he couldn't hear the rain splashing down on the windows and with that, Tintin and the Captain got up to leave since it was getting late.

"Looks like it stopped raining. Thanks for your hospitality Antonio and it was a pleasure to meet you both."

"Are you both sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"We're sure. Well were off. Have a goodnight Mr. Hills!"

"You as well."

"Tintin wait!"

Ronnie went out the door of her caravan and stopped Tintin in his footsteps. She grabbed his arm and asked, "Do you want to spend the whole day with me tomorrow? I want to get to know you better and we could start the day by going fishing at the stream and then I'll make dinner for you and your friends in Marlinspike."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!"

"We'll see you tomorrow then!" said the Captain feeling sleepy.

"Goodnight!"

Ronnie trotted back to her caravan and then noticed something under the caravan. She crawled underneath and grabbed it. Once she got out, she examined the map but since her dad was expecting her to come back in, she had no time to look no further so she rolled it up and shoved it inside her satchel. She went inside and noticed her dad was shaving his beard as usual with one of her daggers. Ronnie sneaked behind her dad and took the dagger once he was done with it.

"You went back to the mansion this afternoon didn't you?"

"_Holy chili peppers! He figured it out!" _Ronnie thought to soon as Ronnie was done cleaning and putting her dagger away, she turned to her dad and said, "I felt that peaches, tomatoes, and cans of soup weren't enough to feed everyone."

"You know I forbidden you to go there! Imagine what they could have done with you! They could figured out our family curse! Do you think I want to see my daughter hurt by some strangers!?"

"Dad they're not strangers and they're wonderful people! And I'm fifteen years old dad! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Don't you speak to me with that tone, Veronica! You're a lot older than you look! Now head off to bed! I'm on lookout tonight. And you better be in bed when I come back or so help me!"

Antonio grabbed his shotgun from the table near the window and slammed the door behind him. She didn't blame her dad really. Ronnie understood he was stressed about the taxes he has to pay for each of the caravans and including the land they're settling on. She closed the curtains that separated her room from the caravan she shares with her dad. Ronnie grabbed a towel and washed her hair in the sink and washed her face as well. She slipped off her clothes into a hand-sewn nightgown and closed the handmade shutters outside of her bedroom. She climbed into her hand-sewn quilt which was welcoming her. She didn't care if she and her dad were poor; it was her family that mattered the most to her.

Outside of the caravan, Antonio looked up into the sky where the moon shined its white gentle shimmer on the camp grounds of the gypsies.

"If only you were here, Treasure you'd understand.."

_Author's Note: Will Ronnie go back to Marlinspike even though her dad forbidden her to?_

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I was waiting to get up to five reviews and then I could update but three reviews is close enough to five. I really appreciate your support for my fanfic! It makes me smile to see people who love my stories. I gotta say my re-write is better than I thought it was and I'm starting to really like Ronnie! She's almost like me except two years older. Also, there's a new fanfiction member here called __**EpicWerewolfofDarkness**__. She used to make Tintin videos on YouTube but now she's more interested in Jumper (I'm sure you all heard of it; Jamie Bell was in it.) So please try to make her feel welcome here as a new member! If you'd do that, it'd be great! Don't forget to review with cherries on top! _


	3. Chapter Two

Bright and early the next day, Ronnie got out of bed and ready for the day. She slipped on a emerald fluffy tank, a brown corset, a short black skirt, and her boots. She reminded herself to grab her belt supplying her daggers and the fishing net to get ready to fish! Before she left, she saw her dad on the couch sleeping (more like snoring) holding onto his shotgun tightly. Ronnie kissed her dad on his forehead and whispered, "Forgive me."

Ronnie ran to Marlinspike before anyone else woke up. The first thing she did was look for Tintin's bedroom. She climbed the vines checking every window to see which one was Tintin's bedroom. She saw the Captain's bedroom, the Professor's bedroom, and finally she found Tintin's bedroom! She got up on the balcony only to find it was locked so she knocked on the window. Tintin fell over the left side of his bed with Snowy in the sheets and the first thing he saw was Ronnie waiting patiently at his window! He headed over there and unlocked the windows.

"_Sheesh! Warn me next time so I can get up!" _protested Snowy as he got up on his tired legs.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"Don't you think it'd be more appropriate to use the front door?"

Ronnie frowned and ignored Tintin's comment and said, "You ready to start the day by fishing?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed and I'll fetch the Captain."

"Meet ya'll downstairs!"

Ronnie respected men and their privacy and she started to climb down to where she started to climb in the first place. Tintin, Snowy, and the Captain came outside a few minutes later and they all walked down together as a merry group. The stream around this time of year would have plenty of fish coming in the stream. When they arrived, Tintin noticed Ronnie didn't have a fishing rod and asked, "Where's your fishing rod?"

"Don't need that old thing for fishing. Here, I'll show you how I fish. Watch carefully."

Ronnie walked into the stream and didn't move any muscles in her body. She relaxed and calmed her nerves. After five minutes, she spotted a fish swimming down the stream that was a few feet close to her. She pointed her finger at the fish and then threw the dagger at the squirmy fish and ran to where she threw her dagger. She picked up the fish and came back to Tintin and the Captain.

"See?"

"Well done!"

"Let's get started!"

It was quite a fun morning for Ronnie to spend with Tintin. When the Captain was going to whip his fishing rod, the hook got stuck behind his pants and he fell face forward into the stream. He spewed out water as he surfaced and got slapped by a fish's tail. Tintin and Ronnie both laughed their heads at the Captain.

"Thundering typhoons come back here you slimy barbarian!" said the Captain getting up on his feet and scaring the fish away.

"By the way Captain, they're called 'slap tail' fish."

Ronnie spotted a fish and when it jumped out, she grabbed it but was being as wriggly as a worm that Ronnie lost the fish and she fell into the stream soaked. Tintin sprinted over to Ronnie and checked to see if she was alright and she was alright. When they caught about twenty fish in their net, they all had a water fight in the stream. Ronnie seemed to have noticed Snowy was sitting at the bank alone with the pile of fish beside him. He licked his lips with his tongue and was so close to grabbing one until Ronnie said, "Don't even think about it mutt!"

"_So close!" _said Snowy.

"Hey Snowy! Come out and join us in the water! I guarantee you'll have tons of fun!"

"_I really don't want to participate in something that's just so crude!" _said Snowy.

Ronnie splashed Snowy to convince him to come out. Snowy shook his fur and said, _"You're gonna wish you didn't do that!"_

Snowy followed Ronnie out into the stream when Tintin and the Captain were both splashing one another. Tintin did hear Ronnie's conversation with Snowy and asked, "Did I just hear you talking to my dog?"

"Yes, yes you did. Don't you ever talk to him once in a while?"

"Always."

When they were done they went back to Marlinspike to have breakfast. Tintin decided to let Ronnie and her gypsy alliance have the fish they worked their tails off to get. Ronnie asked Nestor if he needed any help, but Tintin told her Nestor could handle it. Before they had breakfast, Tintin and the Captain went upstairs to put on some dry clothes. Tintin was going to lend Ronnie his clothes, but Ronnie insisted she'd rather let her own clothes dry. They came downstairs and breakfast was finally served. The Professor joined them and he sat down on his seat ready to have breakfast. After everyone finished eating breakfast, Nestor then entered in the dining room and approached Tintin with a telegraph in his hand.

"Master Tintin?"

"Yes Nestor?"

"I have a telegraph from your Aunt Joleen that just arrived yesterday."

"Who's Aunt Joleen?" curiously asked Ronnie.

"She's my aunt. According to this telegraph, it seems as if she wants to arrange a marriage for me and my cousin Genevieve."

"That scoundrel of an ugly hag!" yelled Ronnie as she banged her fists on the table.

Tintin, Snowy and the Captain looked at Ronnie with one eyebrow raised. Tintin was wondering what Ronnie had against his Aunt Joleen and cousin Genevieve.

"It also mentions she's coming to Marlinspike today in an hour."

"Blistering barnacles that crazy lady is completely out of her mind!"

"Calm down Captain it's just a visit from my relatives."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? You're telling me that woman who you call your Aunt who I personally think is twice as worse as Signora Castafiore is coming here to arrange a marriage for you and you're just telling me to calm down because it's just a visit from your relatives!?"

"Yes."

"That's it! I can't handle this madness any longer! NESTOR! Go pack my things and I must be out of this house in an hour!"

"Yes Master Haddock."

"Captain, if you're leaving then where will you go?" asked Ronnie.

"Anywhere to get away from that crazy-"

_DING DONG!_

"Too late! She's here!"

Tintin went to answer the door to see it was his Aunt Joleen and cousin Genevieve Kings. Ronnie walked over to the front door and believed Tintin didn't look anything close to his relatives. Aunt Joleen had her black-grey hair all tied up in a bun and looked formal like she was attending an auction. However her daughter Genevieve was dressed as if she were seeing an art gallery in France with her short dirty blonde hair curly at the split ends.

"Hello Aunt Joleen," said Tintin as he closed the door for the two ladies as they entered inside.

"Why hello Tintin my darling. It seems forever since I last saw you," said Aunt Joleen pinching Tintin's cheeks. "And who is this? Is this your maid who works here in the mansion?"

"Maid!? Began yer pardon but I am no maid!"

"If you're not a maid, then who are you?"

"I'm Ronnie Hills and I hear your name's Joleen?"

"That is correct. And this is my daughter Genevieve. She's in love with acting and has good taste with clothes and the arts."

Genevieve took a glance at Ronnie and first disliked the rat's nest in her hair and looked at her clothes and thought they were tacky in her opinion. She looked at her damp clothes and asked, "Are those your clothes?"

"Yes, yes they are."

"You know you're not that very pretty and you're clothes are so last season. Later this afternoon my mom and I are going to hit the boutique shops in town so if you want to come shopping with me, I'll allow it for a day."

"I don't have anything else to do….I mean, I have to watch and tend the sheep back at the gypsy camp. Don't want any wolves having a dinner tonight now do we? So I'll pass."

"Excuse me!? For your information Ronnie, I've never been told no by anyone! And now that it's happened, I don't think I particularly like it."

Genevieve reminded Ronnie of someone she knew a very long time ago who bullied her for being a poor man's daughter. However, Ronnie couldn't stand being in the same house with that half-wit of Aunt Joleen's daughter. She couldn't even stand being told she was ugly and the clothes she wears on a daily basis. Since Nestor brought a blueberry pie to the table that's been sitting there for hours, Ronnie went back to the table and had the pie in one hand and was smirking as she approached Genevieve. As Genevieve slowly stepped back she said, "What are you doing? Don't you dare throw that pie at me!"

Ronnie dared and threw a perfect shot at Genevieve. The pie splattered her face and even her clothes. The Captain and Ronnie both bursted out laughing at Genevieve. However neither Tintin nor the Professor were laughing.

"Who's out of style now?"

"You miserable street-rat! You better apologize at once young lady or I'll, I'll-"

"Make me," bravely said Ronnie crossing her arms. "And besides, a royal like yourself wouldn't even dare to put one foot out of line to hurt me."

With Aunt Joleen's frustration, she was just meters away from Ronnie's head and she shaped her hands like she was going to strangle her. A lady like herself didn't do something like that, so she growled and stormed off into the kitchen to fetch herself some tea to calm herself. Genevieve followed her mother as Ronnie hysterically laughed her head off at Genevieve.

"I never expected you to do that. Why did you throw that pie at Genevieve?"

Ronnie stopped herself from laughing and replied back to Tintin, "Doesn't it seem wrong to have your own cousin mock me by the way I dress? I mean how would the Captain feel if he was mocked by the way he dresses every now and then?"

"Hey that wasn't funny!"

"You do have a good point."

Tintin sighed as he walked up the stairs with Snowy into his bedroom. Ronnie knew that something was wrong, so she followed Tintin up the stairs into his bedroom. Ronnie opened the door as it silently creaked and entered inside. Tintin stared out his window breathing the fresh air of the morning. Ronnie walked beside him but swore she could hear Tintin slightly mumbling to himself.

"Are you mumbling to yourself?"

"I don't mumble to myself."

"I've heard that response more than a million times. I know tons of people who mumble to themselves. And I know that mumbling means something's not right."

"Alright you caught me. The truth is Ronnie, I'm not ready to settle down yet and marry Genevieve."

"_Do you two even imagine or care what she's gonna do with me like she did on her last visit? She'll dress me up like a girl again with those fake teeth in my mouth!" _said Snowy.

"Did you try at least to talk with your Aunt?"

"I tried to convince her in the past but she doesn't listen to my opinions. She keeps on telling me that will get married whether I like it or not and she refuses to call of the wedding. I don't know how I can even manage to get out of this sticky situation now…."

"Tintin I had to deal with betrothal-"

"You mean marriage."

"Betrothal, marriage whatever. I had to deal with it earlier in my life and I found a way out of it. I told my mum that someone gave me his necklace and he gave me his mum's necklace and I promised to him in his honor that I'd find someone like him in my own time to truly love. Therefore, my mum called off the wedding and let me take my time to find who I care about. Anyways, take my advice and tell your Aunt that it should only be fair to settle down once you're at least through with your adventures."

Tintin took in a moment to take in Ronnie's advice. She was right. He should only settle down when he was ready to do so and now wasn't the time for a wedding.

"You're right Ronnie. I should only settle down when I'm ready to and I refuse to get married. I'm going to walk down the stairs and reason with my Aunt."

"Now there's my Tintin!"

Tintin walked out of his room and she followed him down the stairs and asked, "Since my dad's gonna be up at any moment, is it alright if Snowy comes with me? I need him to keep all the sheep from running off. My dad can't afford to buy more sheep if I lose just one."

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Tintin you're the best! Good luck with your Aunt!"

Ronnie hugged Tintin and ran out Marlinspike through the front door with Snowy following her. She was racing with time and the sun before her dad figured out she was gone. Luckily, she got home just in time to start watching the sheep with Snowy. Snowy sat down on a rock and Ronnie paced in front of Snowy like she was a military commander and Snowy was the military soldier.

"Alright Snowy, here's what I want you to do. You watch those sheep on your right and I'll watch the sheep here on my left. If any of them run away, retrieve 'em."

"_Wait, which right did you mean? This right or your right? Ah well I'd better get to work,"_ thought Snowy.

Ronnie heard her caravan door creak and so she hid Snowy among the sheep. It was going to be difficult to find Snowy in all that white fur when her dad left to hunt. Antonio opened the door and saw Ronnie near the sheep.

"Ah, I see you started watching the sheep. You ought to be careful Ronnie, I can't afford to lose any sheep in the herd."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

Antonio noticed the fishing net that was full of fish that Ronnie used for fishing earlier this morning by her ankles.

"Let me guess, you went fishing alone?"

Ronnie was sweating cause it was hard for her to lie to Antonio so she said nervously, "I caught about ten fish so there's enough for everyone."

"Ronnie?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me about last night. I was frustrated, stressed, and-"

"I understand dad. I miss mum too, and we will find her even if the world has to end."

"If the others awake, tell them I'm off hunting. If I have no luck, then we're having fish."

Antonio went off behind their caravan and headed south. Ronnie returned to her job and she regretted putting Snowy in the pile of sheep earlier. She scrambled through the sheep one by one and she finally found Snowy growling at the sheep who was warning them to stay away from the fence. Ronnie picked up Snowy band placed him on the same boulder and she sat down beside Snowy watching the sheep. A few minutes later, Ronnie overheard Aunt Joleen screaming at Tintin. She got up and looked at open window from a far distance.

"_Poor Tintin. I can't believe that his own aunt treats him like this. No one deserves to be treated like that. What would happen if Tintin really did marry Genevieve? I wouldn't get to see him anymore after I just met him," _thought Ronnie.

Ronnie sat down on the boulder again and sighed holding her head down. Snowy then barked at Ronnie trying his best to cheer her up after what she just saw.

"Are you gonna mock me too, Snowy?"

Snowy pranced around the boulder like he wanted to play and ran off in the bushes. Ronnie closed the sheep pen before she ran after Snowy Like her dad said, he couldn't afford to lose one of the sheep from the pen. Ronnie went through the bush and she silently gasped when she saw four wild growling wolves that wanted to eat her alive. She grabbed her two daggers belt as they came closer to her and she growled, "Get back!"

She heard then a howl and she cocked her head to see Snowy howling and he was on a rock stuck in tree sap. A small dog like Snowy wouldn't be able to defend himself from four wild wolves. The wolves ran for Snowy and she had to take action. Ronnie was faster than the wolves and she grabbed Snowy into her protective arms. Ronnie tried her best to outrun the wolves but they were still onto her. Ronnie could outrun anyone she went face to face with. Even Miarka was nine and she could outrun men. Her mum always told her that every time she ran off that Ronnie reminded her of Snow White. Ronnie snapped out of her thoughts and she tripped over a tree root and stumbled down to the dusty ground. She clutched onto Snowy protecting him but heard one of the wolves yipe. She lifted her head up and was shocked to see the Captain was wearing his ancestor's hat and his sword protecting himself.

"Get back you bashi-bazouks! Pirates! Freshwater vampires!"

The Captain lifted up his sword and the wolves backed up scared and retreated. Ronnie realized she got scratches on her knees when she tripped but again like yesterday she didn't care. The Captain out his sword in the dirty ground and went to Ronnie helping her up.

"Are you alright lass?"

"I'm fine. But how did you know I was in trouble?"

"Remember when I wanted to get away from Tintin's aunt?" Ronnie nodded her head in reply. "When I went outside to the garden, I saw those ectoplasms attacking you and Snowy so I took action and got over there as quickly as I could."

"Thanks for the help Captain. Snowy also got in some tree sap which means he'll need a bath."

Snowy licked Ronnie on the cheek thanking her for saving him and she put him down. She turned around to see Tintin running towards her curious to know what happened. Behind him was Aunt Joleen and Genevieve and they were both following him.

"Ronnie are you okay?"

"I'm fine but your dog was this close to becoming a lamb stew."

Tintin patted Snowy on the head and picked him up. He felt something sticky coming from his paws.

"…And I think he's due for a major scrubbing."

"_Oh no not another bath! I just had my last bath last week!" _complained Snowy.

"TINTIN!?" screamed Aunt Joleen.

_"Oh no here comes the wicked witch of the west," _thought Ronnie.

"Young man, you'd better give me a good explanation on why you ran off when I was talking to you!"

"Plus my heels got all muddy from crossing that stream!" whined Genevieve.

"Get used to it Miss Prissy doll cause that's nature!"

Genevieve scoffed and turned her back to them as she headed back to the mansion carrying her expensive heels. Aunt Joleen pointed her finger in front of Tintin just inches from his nose and said, "Explanation young man. NOW!"

Ronnie budged in front of Tintin and said, "Sheesh lady would it kill ya to be nice to your nephew for a change? If you were invited to stay in my caravan with that attitude of yours, you'd be kicked out in less than sixty minutes!"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone! You're nothing but a miserable street-rat! A devil's child perhaps! What if Tintin married you instead of Genevieve? I bet you don't even have one penny in your name!"

"The ram!"

Snowy barked at the dead ram and also whined at the same time. Both of them turned their heads and Ronnie ran to the dead body of the ram in the herd. She guessed the ram jumped over the fence and one of the wolves got him. Tintin kneeled down and picked up the necklace of the ram.

"Wolves kill sheep, Tintin it happens all the time to everyone in the country side. It's a way of life."

"It never happened before in this family. And hold on a darn minute, how could you say it's a way of life? I bet you and Genevieve can't stand one night out in these woods!"

"Here we go again," complained the Captain.

"I've just about had enough of you for today. Come along Tintin, let's leave this pig-infested sty."

Aunt Joleen walked away from the four of them with pride on her shoulders but Tintin wouldn't move a step. He boldly said, "No."

Aunt Joleen stopped in her footsteps and turned around and said, "Pardon me?"

"You heard me. I refuse to go. I promised Ronnie I'd spend the day with her and I'm not leaving."

"Bah who needs her? Maybe if you'd come home with me you might get to spend more time with Genevieve."

"I'm not interested in marrying anyone at the moment, Aunt Joleen. I still have more places to travel to and more adventures that await me. I'll decide where I go, who I want to marry when I'm ready, but for now I'm fine where I am."

I can't believe you're choosing this street-rat over the last people you call your family!"

"Actually Aunt Joleen, you're wrong. This is my family and this is where I belong," said Tintin who motioned to Ronnie, the Captain, and Snowy.

Ronnie smiled and was proud of Tintin even though she wasn't related to him. Aunt Joleen finally gave up with nothing else to say in her defense.

"Fine then! Go have your fun! But mark my words, Tintin! Once you find out who she truly is inside, don't come crying to me! You'll be sorry you ever choose her over Genevieve!"

When Aunt Joleen left, Ronnie hugged Tintin again by surprise and she whispered, "You did it! I believed you could stand up against your aunt and you did! Just like my mum would have done you wee devil."

Tintin smiled and Ronnie was still smiling and they released each other blushing.

"You know Ronnie, I'm quite thankful that I met you."

"Same here. I hope my dad's okay with one ram getting killed. What else would you guys like to do?"

"We could go downtown to the park if you've got nothing else to do," suggested the Captain.

"Sure! I need to do some studying anyways."

"Studying? For what exactly?" curiously asked Tintin.

I forgot to mention that I don't go to school. I'm homeschooled."

_Xxxxxxxx_

Once they were at the park, they were having the best time of their lives. Two squirrels took the Captain's cap while he was sleeping and he was chasing them around the park while people laughed at him. He kept on chasing them until he tripped over an unseen gopher hole. Tintin and Ronnie both laughed. Ronnie was up in a chestnut tree while Tintin was sitting below her.

"Ronnie?"

"Yes?"

"If you're homeschooled, then what do your parents teach you?"

"The book I have here is on the history of Europe and I have two other books at the caravan on English and Mechanics. One of the chapters in this book is my favorite out of all of them. It includes some fairytales that my mum used to read to me at night when I just a child. One of the tales tells a legend of a young girl who died on an island with her family."

"May I have a look?"

Ronnie closed the book and passed it down to Tintin. Ronnie hanged upside down on the stable tree branch and added, "It starts on page three hundred and ninety-four."

Tintin flipped through the pages until he finally found it. "Aha! Here it is!"

"This girl here in the photograph (top left) is who some citizens of San Gibraltar know today as Alexandria Smith. In her family she has no siblings and is an only child. Her father Antonio Smith worked as a blacksmith but desired to be a carpenter and her mother Treasure Smith worked in the fields as a seed collector. Why is this family significant to our course of history you ask? Because their daughter was known for catching criminals for a living and no one appreciated her efforts to keep her country safe. One day in the middle of summer in 1827, Alexandria was very ill from the flu and she was far from help from the doctors. So her parents decided to take her to an island fifty kilometers in between San Gibraltar and Morocco. Some of the residents of Morocco feared the island itself because it was cursed. Unfortunately for the when they were close to the coast of the island, there was a terrible storm and they drowned to the bottom of the sea. Years later historians have tried to look for evidence that the Smith family was alive after the storm and didn't find any bodies in the wreck. But some fear that this family could be dead or alive."

After Tintin read the context, he looked up at Ronnie and compared her to the photo of Alexandria Smith. For some strange reason Ronnie looked a lot similar to Alexandria.

"What do you think?"

"The context of this story is tragic and brilliant, but the photograph is most rather odd. Alexandria's features are a lot similar to your features, Ronnie. But no, it couldn't be possible. You're both two different and opposite people. Alexandria is feared to be alive and you're just a normal girl."

The Captain approached Tintin and Ronnie taking the chestnuts and the acorns out from his beloved cap when the squirrels used it to store their nuts for winter. Luckily for him he got it back.

"Did you have fun with the squirrels, Captain?" teased Ronnie.

"Let's agree to never speak of that to anyone again."

Tintin and Ronnie both hysterically laughed their heads off again while two strangers sitting down on a park bench watching them like hawks. One of them was wearing a satin black cowboy hat and the other one was wearing a satin red hat.

"So that's Mr. Hills' daughter? I thought she was shorter," whispered the one wearing the satin red hat.

"Yes you idiot!" He slapped his partner in crime on the face for his stupid idiocy. "The boss gave us orders to keep an eye on them."

He grabbed the radio out from his jacket pocket and whispered, "Boss, they're in front of us at the park. Should we capture them?"

"No Francisco! There's too many witnesses there, including that pesky reporter Tintin. We can't trust the likes of him! We'll strike them down and attack at the gypsy camp tonight at midnight!'

"Right boss, we'll carry out on your orders," replied Francisco.

_Xxxxxx_

Tintin, Snowy, the Captain, and Ronnie headed back since it was getting dark and besides, Ronnie did promise them she'd make dinner. By the time she was back at the gypsy camp, Ronnie saw her dad and he was surprised to see Tintin and the Captain at the gypsy camp again like last night.

Antonio gritted through his teeth and said to Ronnie in a low voice, "What are THEY doing here?"

"I invited them to have dinner with us tonight."

"Oh good, then carry on," said Antonio absent-minded. He turned around and repeated the sentence Ronnie just said in his mind. "Hold on, YOU DID WHAT!? I can't believe you went back to that mansion again even though I told you not to! Take back to the mansion and I don't care what you say they are not joining us for dinner!"

"Mum would have wanted them to join us! And If YOU don't appreciate what I'm tryin' to do, then maybe you outta not join me for dinner!"

"Fine! Maybe I won't join ya'll for dinner!"

He turned around to the crowd of gypsies that were pausing from their work and he said, "If anyone wants to join me, I'll be ten miles away from here!"

Antonio stormed off behind his caravan ten miles away from the gypsy camp. Antonio thought Ronnie reminded him of himself when he was her age; fifteen.

"_Wow! They're both just as stubborn as a horse!"_ thought Snowy. He realized he was beside a horse near a caravan and he added, _"No offense, really."_

"_None taken," _replied the horse.

Ronnie turned around and set straight to work on dinner. Even though she wasn't great at cooking, there still were a lot of mouths to feed in the gypsy camp. She cooked the fish that she caught earlier today with Tintin and the Captain. Meanwhile, Tintin followed Miarka and gathered some extra wood for the fire and the Captain has just returned to the gypsy camp with the Professor.

"Oh my, what a wonderful set! Almost as amazing as the other set at the cinema! Just look at how the extras are acting!"

"For the twentieth time in a row Professor we're not on a set in a cinema, we're at the gypsy camp!"

"You even have a map of the set? How wonderful! Now we can explore around the set!"

The Captain groaned again and went to help Ronnie cut up the already grilled fish to serve. Once she was done, she ran a bell and yelled, "Dinner's on!"

Then the Professor absent-minded said again, "Snowy won the dog race? How's that even possible to have a dog race on the set?"

Everyone got in a line and got their food. Tintin noticed that none of the gypsies were using utensils for their fish. Tintin decided to sit next to Ronnie who was currently sitting down at the bonfire. The Captain joined them as well and so did Snowy and the Professor. Once everyone was done, Ronnie stood up on the log she was sitting on and said, "Who's in favor of some music?"

Everyone cheered on Ronnie for the idea so she went to her caravan to fetch her guitar. She started a fast pacing song and everyone partnered up except for Tintin who was hoping he could dance with Ronnie.

"Ronnie? I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

Ronnie bit her lip and didn't reply to Tintin's question. So he said, "You can't dance, can you?"

"Unfortunately. I can't even get one move right. That's why I only play guitar instead."

"Why don't I teach right now? Come on!"

Tintin grabbed Ronnie by her left arm but she passed the guitar to Miarka's uncle who wasn't dancing and he dragged her out to the center.

"Tintin, it's pointless! I've tried to dance with myself every now and then but every time I do I either trip on my skirt or-"

"You never know unless you try and try again. But you'll have to come closer to me."

Ronnie had her hands behind Tintin's neck while he was holding her waist with his hands. He had to admit he could almost feel he was blushing. They moved fast to the beat of the music and Ronnie's frown turned upside down and she started to smile and laugh at the same time. In her head she wished this moment would never end. When the music ended, everyone cheered and clapped and headed off to bed. Ronnie started to collect the dishes that were left near the fire since she was on cleaning duty tonight.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, and besides I want some company."

Tintin helped Ronnie take some of the dishes inside her caravan and Ronnie started to scrub the dishes until they shone like the stars and passed a wet plate for Tintin to dry. When Ronnie was done the dishes, she grabbed a bucket, filled it up with water, and grabbed a bar of soap.

"Here Snowy!" Ronnie even whistled to get Snowy's attention.

"_There's no way I'm gonna have another bath!" _complained Snowy.

"If you're not going to have your bath, then I suppose you don't want this juicy bone?" said Tintin taking a bone out from a jar that has more bones.

"_Never mind! I'll do anything to get that bone!" _thought Snowy as he ran for the bucket of water and he jumped in splashing both Tintin and Ronnie. At the same time, they both laughed and blushed.

"Tintin? Do you know you're my first friend I've ever had?"

"I didn't know. Ronnie, how come you didn't have any friends before when you were a child?"

"I was bullied…..everyone called me a poor man's daughter. Whenever I walked home from school, they…they kept on stalkin' me, calling me names, and laughin' at me. They thought I was a nobody…..that I was never meant to exist. Luckily, I was taken out from my school when my mum and dad found out what those rotten girls were doin' to me."

"You must've been through so much."

"But I finally found my peace …when you're here with me. I feel like myself when I'm around you and I never want to be alone anymore."

Before Ronnie leaned in to kiss Tintin, she heard a blast and coming closer and closer as her heart started to beat faster than her usual heart rate. She needed to act fast before either of them got killed. She pushed Tintin hard on his chest and yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

The missile hit the caravan and the roof came tumbling down on Ronnie as Tintin fell to the floor on his back but ducked for cover. After getting out of the piles of wood he got up and yelled, "RONNIE!"

Everyone heard the blast and the gypsy camp was under attack by intruders! The caravans were all in flames and the sheep were jumping over the fence. Even the horses were scared as well.

"What did we do to deserve to this?"said one gypsy.

"Get the women and children to safety!" said another gypsy.

"What in the name of San Theodoros is going on here?! Where's my daughter?!" said Antonio entering what's left of his caravan.

"I don't know if she's dead or alive, but right now we need to get everyone out of here!"

"Right! Everyone, get the horses ready and prepare to set off!"

Antonio ran off to fight off some of the attackers and help the gypsies escape. Tintin returned back to the wood pile Ronnie was literately buried in, but some grabbed him thinking he was a gypsy. Tintin took charge and punched the goon to the ground. He got out of the remains of Ronnie's caravan and yelled, "CAPTAIN! PROFESSOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Around him more and more goons were kidnapping the gypsies with potato sacks and fishing nets. He even spotted Miarka getting captured and Tintin took matters into his own hands and help Miarka. He took down the goon and Tintin told Miarka to find her aunt and uncle.

"Hey you!" someone yelled.

Tintin turned around and was head knocked in the face and he fell down to the ground on his back. Tintin could hear the echoes of the Captain yelling his name and Snowy sorrowfully howling searching for his master. Tintin wanted the noise to vanish and disappear as his blue-grey eyes shuttered.

_Author's Note: What happened!? Who was responsible for attacking the gypsy camp?_

_CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, you gotta love em or kill em. Really sorry to torture you guys like this! Oh! By the way, thanks for those five reviews! I really appreciate that you read my story and you tell me your opinions on what I could to make it even better! Here's the deal: get me up to ten reviews and then ya'll get Ch.3! When I was writing this, it reminded me of the opening scene in "Tangled" in which there's a happy moment when Rapunzel is born and then it fades away when Rapunzel is taken by Mother Gothel. Onto Ch. 3!_


End file.
